Snowed In
by natsusexual
Summary: Maybe, snowstorms weren't as bad as Juvia had originally thought.


So for Christmas, I decided to write short AU drabbles for my friend and the couples she ships. So here is the Gruvia one I wrote, might as well post it.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Maybe, snowstorms weren't as bad as Juvia had originally thought.

**Series:** Fairy Tail

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Pairing:** Gray x Juvia

**Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"Maybe Juvia really shouldn't have stayed the night," The bluentte mumbled to herself as she glanced out the window that was covered in snow. Juvia had appeared at her boyfriend's doorstep, covered in snow, her lips had turned blue from the cold. Gray thought that it oddly matched her appearance but they looked <em>much<em> better being pink. She had left some clothes at his house beforehand so she had some to change into. But for sleepwear, she had nothing. She joked about sleeping naked, just like he probably would end up, but denied with all his might. He was still quite shy about Juvia's advances and told her to take things slow.

He wasn't going to lie. She probably looked amazing naked, but seeing her wear his shirt made her look much sexier than she ever did in those bikinis she tried to seduce him with.

"Well, you would've gotten sick if you'd kept going back to your apartment. I'm sure the snow storm will calm down by tomorrow." This snowstorm had ruined her plans, what if she couldn't go Christmas shopping in time? Her brows knitted together slightly in worry, but shrugged off any anxiety she had. She noted that she'd travel to the Northern Hemisphere this time next year, try out a warm Christmas for a change. The only problem was that she hadn't started her Christmas shopping yet, and Christmas was in three days. There was only one thing that worried her— the lack of heat in Gray's house. He could withstand the cold quite well, Juvia, however, could not.

He had offered her blankets to keep warm, but that wasn't very practical when trying to cook and make themselves hot chocolate. Juvia couldn't help but notice the lack of Christmas decorations at Gray's house. He had a nicely decorated tree covered in blue and silver, and a little snowman plushie on the table. The girl had gone all out this year— with the help of her roommate of course— The tree they had was real, unlike Gray's, and was covered in almost every colour you could think of! They also put up lights around their windows, rails to their little outside area, and the front door. A mistletoe was also placed up somewhere around the house, along with Christmas decorations.

"Gray-sama?" He mentally groaned at her honorifics, when they had started dating he told her to drop the 'sama' she added onto his name. But old habits don't die fast. "Are you a fan of Christmas?"

That was a weird question, but he answered honestly, "Nah, I haven't really celebrated it since I was a kid. I've had no one to give gifts to." It was true. His parents died when he was a young child, and his adopted mother died not long after. His brother-in-law had left, not having a good relationship with the dark haired man until recently.

"Well you have Juvia now!" The young woman gave him a bright smile and he gave her a sheepish one in return. He actually hadn't gotten her a gift yet, but was working on it. She was right, though. He had her now. Someone he could look after and spend his time with, rather than sitting at home and playing video games. Even that dense pink-haired idiot had gotten himself a girlfriend before Gray, and his tutor for History, for all the girls. Though he didn't mind, because he would have never met Juvia if it wasn't for the two of them.

A sneeze caught his attention and he dragged his eyes to the girl in front of him. She hadn't complained much about the weather, though he could tell she wasn't exactly warm. He had offered her a few of his jackets, but she politely declined, insisting she was fine. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into an embrace. She landed softly against his chest with an adorable 'oof!' and looked up at him, confused. But that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around him.

"What's the matter, Gray-sama?" He started stroking her hair, gently placing a kiss to her forehead. He rarely showed her affection, being embarrassed, but he would man up a bit if she wanted.

"Nothing. I just wanted a hug," He kissed down her forehead to the tip of her nose. "That's okay, right, Juvia?"

She rested her chin on his shoulder and hummed quietly. "Of course it's okay. Juvia doesn't mind at all."

"Then," He started, moving his hands down to her thighs and wrapping them around his waist. "You don't mind us moving to the couch? My legs are killin' me." She just gave him a small nod and a 'mhm', wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, while her arms were around his neck. He awkwardly moved (because, honestly, how could someone walk around normally with a girl clinging onto them?) to the couch, plopping down onto the cushion. The bluentte was sitting on his lap while her partner had his arms on her waist.

The two of them held each other tightly, kissing and chatting casually. "Juvia wishes we could stay like this forever." She said with a happy sigh, nuzzling at Gray's neck. She had no idea why he was acting so lovey dovey without being embarrassed, but she was glad she had been caught in the middle of that storm.

"That'd be nice, but…" He kissed her lips quickly and grinned at her. "I was thinking after this, we could have a nice, warm bath." Her cheeks flushed red and she hid her face on his chest, gripping the fabric he was wearing.

"Gray-sama!"

He chuckled and held her tighter. "I love you, Juvia."

When Juvia thought about snowstorms, she thought of boredom, being stuck inside, and the cold. She liked none of those things. Now? She thought of cuddles, kisses, and flirty suggestions from her boyfriend. Something she loved.

"Juvia loves you too, Gray-sama. She loves you a whole lot."


End file.
